


Refresh

by archetypes



Series: December with Wardscott [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Tree, December OTP Prompts, F/M, Fluff, Wardscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan takes Dana shopping for a tree and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresh

**Author's Note:**

> December prompt #3; finding a Christmas tree

Everything around him smelled like pine; shit even _he_ probably smelled like it by now, and they had just walked through the gates of the lot and he was already soaked in the scent. His cologne said ‘fresh’ but was nothing compared to this. The cool air nipped at his skin, biting at his nose and fingertips, probably turning the skin red so it could foolishly try to warm itself up. Looking out into the lot surrounded with people there were more trees than anything else- all shaped perfectly for their living rooms. For every person here there was sure to be five trees, easily.

It was still early though, only the third of the month, to Nathan it was too soon to even think about Christmas, in fact it wouldn’t be on his mind if everyone else would just shut up about it; unfortunately the rest of the fucking world thought otherwise. It was like they all had a kink for this holiday, was it the only day where they got anything they wanted? 

Nathan could go out and buy ten cars with a piece of plastic in his back pocket any day of the year, Christmas meant nothing to him. There was no happy family get-together in his future, no big meal with his dad carving a fucking turkey or whatever meat people ate on that shitty day.

But here he was, trailing behind Dana with his shoes kicking up damp dirt and rolling his eyes at almost everything everyone around him was saying. “Okay so I have enough on me for at least one big tree for the center of the VIP room, and Taylor said that she and her friend were going to pick up all the ornaments and lights. So, c’mon tell me what you think.” Her voice was light and it seemed to float around him in the crisp wind, biting at him just like the cold.

“Think of what?” He asked in a dead tone, like he didn’t want to speak but his voice rose anyways. He had said he would drive her up here, he didn’t say he was going to help her actually pick out a dumb tree for a party decoration. Sure he thought that it’d be cool to put strobe lights on it, or whatever- but that had nothing to do with the tree, it would just blend in with the party, he didn’t want just stupid red and green lights sticking out like a damn eye-sore. “Of the trees! Of whichever one you want, which ones you like!” She cheered, gesturing to the first tree in the row closest to them. It was wide and a little short, but he doesn’t care. 

“Yeah sure, that one. Whatever.” He nodded in its direction, looking around immediately for someone who was working here or whatever, to get this this packed up in the back of his SUV. He heard her laugh quietly before her hand came up and wrapped around his arm. “ _Nooo_ , come on, seriously. I want to find a nice one I don’t want to spend money on one that’s not even that good looking.” She whined, tugging him down the row of trees, looking over each one like she actually cared, and he was sure she did. They just got here but it’s already been too long, too much work for a stupid tree that they’d throw away in a couple of weeks.

“Why does what it look like matter? It’ll be dark when people fucking see it anyways. They’ll look at the lights not the dead tree underneath them.” He grumbled, but didn’t remove his arm from hers, just let her drag him along. It wasn’t a suffocating hold that his father usually had him in, it was gentle and reminding, not over-bearing or demanding. She turned her head to look at him but didn’t stop her leisurely walking pace through the rows of spruce trees. Her eyes were kind even though his attitude was not- they still don’t really know each other, but it was like she already knew how to handle him; like his manual was already in her possession. She had clearly studied it.

“I’ll see it way before then, I’ll care. Besides I’m not paying eighty bucks for a crappy tree when there’s a bunch of nice ones around, Nathan.” She explained gingerly, motioning towards some trees here and there, as if pointing out some of the nicer ones she was talking about. He sighed, nodding only in acknowledgment, stopping once she did in front of a large spruce tree, it went in a natural flow of wide to thin and had spread out spurs, good for hanging all of their stuff on it, easy for decorating. Nathan reached out and touched the sharp tips of the spurs, liking the way it stabbed his skin.

Dana was smiling, hands digging into him harder with her joy, bouncing up and down on her toes like she was ready to celebrate. Nathan meant to side-eye like she was crazy, but as she was looking back at him he could only smile, a soft playful scoff leaving his lips immediately after. “What?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know what she was thinking. “Look at these three!” She began, voice loud and giddy, “Which one should we choose?” She asked, gesturing to the three large spruce’s in front of them. 

Nathan glanced to both of the trees at the middle one’s sides, not even noticing them. It was much better when he didn’t have to choose anything. He had thought the middle one was good enough for Dana. Nothing shitty, just like she had wanted. “What about all three?” He probed, seeing it as the best option; one in which he didn’t have to do duck-duck-goose to fucking decide anything. He eyed her cautiously, looking into hers like he was trying to decipher any emotions in there, trying to read her thoughts without asking for them.

Her eyes flickered with confusion for a second, mouth closing right after opening and then she stuttered out a tiny laugh, shaking her head so that her ponytail swayed from side to side, “I would feel bad for making you pay for three.” She dismissed, patting his jacket gently. He rolled his eyes at her sincere words, sure she meant well but that was shit. “It’s technically my fucking party, it’s not like I’m getting three huge ass trees for your bedroom as a gift or something.” Nathan’s voice was softer than before, looking at her was like there was a line he couldn’t cross. She was smooth and he was jagged, but he was also painfully aware of his edges, and he knew he didn’t want to stab her with them, he wanted to be anything but cruel to Dana Ward.

“Fine, if you want to buy all three then do it, big boy.” She teased, and he was sure she probably meant it jokingly, or light-heartedly, but he actually laughed at it, rubbing his eye with his free hand and taking in a deep breath through his nose; as if trying to calm himself down. It did nothing, as Dana started laughing too, one of her hands removing itself from Nathan’s arm and covering her mouth instead, like she was shocked. “That was kind of hot.” He joked, even though it was true, he was a teenage boy after all, it wasn’t his fault the simplest shit was a turn on for him- Dana’s little dirty joke included.

She shoved him away only to pull him back in the second after, “Shut up! You know I didn’t even mean it like that, you perv.” Tucking herself in his side he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, breathing in her scent and company all at once. It felt natural, like it was meant to happen, like they were supposed to be close. “If you wanted me all you had to do was say so.” His tone was cocky, and practiced, it was the way he spoke to all the girls he would pick up for the night. But Dana wasn’t a girl he’d screw and never call again, he didn’t really notice until now but… he was just interested in her.

“That’s sad if you’re that easy.” She scoffed, leaning her face towards his and puckering her lips obnoxiously, “Gimme a kiss then.” She demanded with her skin glowing in the afternoon sun and her lip gloss shinning bright. He was mesmerized by this girl and was taken aback by the fact. The last girl he’d been infatuated with was dead and gone now, taken from this world too quickly and roughly, the opposite in which she lived. Rachel Amber had floated like a feather, gracing everyone with her soft beauty. Dana was a cloud, covering everyone with herself, bearing her joy and energy and giving everyone a little bit of it every time she passed over them. Nathan wanted to collect buckets of her joy whenever it stormed.

He took the initiative to grant her wish and kissed her, their lips meeting in a flurry of warmth, her lips slightly chapped with the cold air and Nathan’s rough from frequent biting and tearing. She snuck a hand into his hair, tugging on the soft hairs at the base of his neck and twirling them around her finger. He shivered at the feeling and bit at her bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth and swallowing up her tiny gasp. She pulled back slowly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes, like she saw something there in him that he didn’t know about. “We better get the trees before they’re gone.” Dana suggested, looking over at one of the people who actually seemed to work in this shithole.

Nathan nodded in agreement, pulling his arms from around her and pulling money from his pocket- enough for the trees, “Stay here.” He said handing her the money before walking over to the guy quickly, not trying to waste any more time out in the cold when he could be in his nice, heated car. “Hey, I need three trees, right over there.” He pointed over to Dana, not even bothering to ask if the guy was busy or not. 

He didn’t care and he could buy this whole fucking lot if he wanted, but he didn’t, he just wanted to get the fuck out of here as fast as possible. The man pointed at Dana and Nathan nodded, “She’ll tell you, I’ll be over there.” He mumbled, spotting much smaller trees behind the giant ones, next to the main building and a couple of moms were standing there looking them over. They weren’t miniature or anything but they were kid-sized, small enough so that they could fit into the Blackwell dorms, he could get Dana one. “Hey, lady, you work here?” He asked an old woman in a too-big, tacky windbreaker. She smiled at him despite his impatient attitude. **Gross**.

“Yes I do, can I help you?” She asked cheerfully, walking over to him and looking at him like she was stupid. He scoffed and eyed the small trees. “Since I’m at a fucking tree lot and you work here let’s take a guess and say I want a damn tree.” He motioned to one of the small trees beside them and rolled his eyes when she only gasped lightly, like she couldn’t believe her old, wrinkly ears. “Yes well, this one if forty dollars.” Finally, words that actually meant something to him. He pulled his wallet out once more and shoved two twenties into her hands, grabbing the potted, small tree and stalked back over to Dana, seeing that the man had already put two of the trees into his car. 

“What’s this?” She asked him, an eyebrow quirked and head tilted slightly. “Uh, a tree for your dorm. Since I got some for the party it’s only fair I get you one too.” It was clearly a good choice since she was smiling wide and grabbing onto the pot, signaling for him to let her take it. He passed it over with ease, making sure she could hold it without dropping it. He could tell in the way she looked at him that she was thankful, but she said it anyways. There was no need for him to say you’re welcome or anything like it, she didn’t even need to say thank you but that’s just who she was.

He didn’t know why it seemed so easy for Dana to be around him, to accept his company and embrace not only it but him. She nudged his shoulder with hers, leading him back into the parking lot, handing the small tree off to the guy who had just loaded all of their other trees into the car. He placed it in the back of the SUV too, laying it gently on top of the others. “Seriously Nathan, thank you.” She spoke again, walking slowly by his side. Their shoulders brushed and their arms touched all the way down to their fingers.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together like he had seen many couples do before. It felt quaint and normal, like a little thing that he shouldn’t be happy about but he was, he finally felt like something small was worth being celebrated. “Don’t thank me.” He commented, bringing her hand up to his mouth and placing a chaste kiss to her cool knuckles. Even though she looked like she wanted to, she didn’t say anything, just squeezed his hand with a slight nod of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any and all mistakes !


End file.
